Is This Love?
by Corda-Violin
Summary: Dimitri and Rose are best friends. What will happen if the two best friends make a deal to each other finding a boyfriend and girlfriend for each other. Will their normal friendship stay as before or love will develop? And what about the deal? Find out inside. All Human. Edited grammar and re-posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Finally Edited and posted. Having a lots of problem to upload it. Thanks to 'snowgoose".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

A large number of students crowded around trying to take a peek of the fight. The crowd was circled the two students who were busy fighting or mostly cursing each other. The amusing part was a young woman no more than twenty, was the one beating up a guy. It was obvious she had the upper hand since he was already sporting a black eye. Instead of stopping those two the crowd was busy cheering taking up sides.

One whispered, "The girl looks like a wild cat. I bet she's gonna win!" Other replied, "NO! Jesse could never lose to a petite girl like her!" The crowd got wilder when the girl opened her infamous dirty mouth. "You son of a **ing **! How you dare to speak so nasty of me! I am not one of your ** girlfriends!" She landed another punch, this one on his right cheek; the boy stumbled back and spit out blood rubbing his swollen cheek.

A young man pushed through the crowd and pulled the girl who had just lunged at the guy off of him and dragged her off as she continues to struggle from his grasp. "Let go of me! I haven't finished yet Dimitri!" Without saying a single word he dragged her out though the crowd as her other friends pulled Jesse out of the fight as well.

"What the ** is your problem?" Rose pushed off Dimitri as soon as he reached a ladies washroom in the part of the college that had not yet been remodeled. Dimitri sighed and raised both hands in a show off 'surrender' and sat on an old broken toilet seat. "Look Roza, I don't know what just happened but whatever it was doesn't mean you should go and start fights in the middle of campus and making a spectacle of yourself. Just imagine if any of the professors noticed the fight, or the Headmistress herself you would have been expelled by now.''

Rose took a big breath and shouted directly on his face, "Why shouldn't I? That filthy son of a ** commented on the size of my boobs!" Pouting her face she inserted her fist inside the pockets of her shorts and stood there like a stubborn little girl. Dimitri heaved another sigh as he approached her and cupped her face and made her look directly in his eyes. She stared at his ocean blue eyes as Dimitri said in a very small and warm voice, "Roza, you are very beautiful. And a beautiful lady like you should not curse like that."

Their faces were mere inches apart as the door suddenly busted open and four students entered. If anyone in their place they would have been mistook their current position as romantic and intimate. Christian entered and blew out a wolf whistle. Dimitri and Rose broke apart and looked at them. Lissa quickly ran towards Rose and gave her a quick hug and smiled sweetly at her. Eddie approached them and gave a pat on Rose's arm. "Little girls like you shouldn't be so feisty." and gave her a smirk. Rose ignored him as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
Rose seemed much calmer than before. Mia suggested, "Let's get out of here and head home". Everyone nodded and exited the old bathroom from the dilapidated part of the College. Dimitri held Rose's hand and escorted her out of the gate keeping an eye on so she won't run into another fight. In the mood she was in anything could set her off.

The relationship between Dimitri and Rose was very hard to explain; but they knew it is nothing more than pure friendship. Even their friends never talked about it or give them weird looks when they would hold each other's hand, or when Rose would lay her head on Dimitri's shoulder. It was very natural between them. In fact, they never thought of each other in romantic way.

Rose closed her eyes as they rode towards their house and she laid her head on Dimitri's chest and snuggled more deep against it. He protectively covered her with one arm holding her. The wind blew fast on Rose's face messed her deep brown hair, Dimitri quickly smooth it and tucked her locks behind her ear, and looked out of the car's window towards the setting sun. The others in back were resting as well as Eddie drove the SUV car to their respective houses. Dimitri hummed the old 80's love song which was playing on the radio as he took a last glance at Rose's sleeping face before closing his eyes as exhaustion consumed him due to the day's activity.

**Review please :)**


	2. Chapter: 1

**Here is the first chapter. I am working hard on this story as well as "Snowgoose" who is helping me with my grammar errors. Thanks Ma'am!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Chapter: 1**

The bell rang for lunch as everyone rushed to the cafeteria occupying the benches. Dimitri, followed by their gang took a seat in the open ground under an old oak tree. Eddie rested his back on the tree's trunk and heaved out a big sigh. All of them were looking pretty gloomy. Rose soon joined them as she threw her bag on the ground, taking a sit beside Dimitri. "Hey, what's up?" she asked munching potato chips.

Christian raised his solemn face and said, "You really don't know, don't you Rose?" She gave him a questionable look. Lissa said in a melancholic voice, "The term is ending. That means no more College. We are graduating Rose. We won't sit here under this old grandpa oak tree chatting with each other. Nor go out for parties together in the end of the day. We'll be missing our days." "Time flows so fast isn't it?" Eddie said looking up with a small smile in his face.

Suddenly Rose busted into tears. And no simple tears. Giant tears! Like people shooting her weird looks at her loud sobbing. "How can I forget about it? Oh my! I am such a worst person! I'll be missing too. We won't have fun anymore like this." She continued with her dramatic cries as Dimitri quickly cupped her mouth. "Will you stop that Roza? Everyone is looking at us. Stop creating a scene over here."

Rose blew her nose composing herself. She looked at him with red puffy eyes due to crying so much. Mia passed her a bottle of water. After taking few large sips and cleaning her nose again she spoke, "That reminds me my mum and pop invited you guys in a farewell party organized for us. Hope you all are gonna come." "Yeah!" "Sure!" "Why not?" were the answers heard from the friends. She looked at Dimitri expectantly who was looking out of zone and asked him in a low voice, "You are going to come right, Dimitri?" He looked at her and gave a small nod. "Of course" and he smiled. Rose gave out a bright smile as she jumped on him giving a bone crushing hug as they tackled on ground.

Dimitri adjusted the collar of his shirt and cleared his throat. "So make the RSVP: YES Roza, we all are coming. And how come we can decline Mr. and Mrs. Mazur? And that's a final." With that he raised a fist in the air.

"Oh man… this party is really boring." Rose groaned to Dimitri with a glass of wine in her hand. "I wonder how you say that. I mean it's your party Roza. And you say your own party is boring?" She pretended to think for a moment then looked at him with a devil smile circling her arms in his neck. "Then let's make out! Up in my room. What you say eh?" and gave a wink. Dimitri rolled his eyes as he gently pushed off her hands from his neck. "It's not funny Roza. You know I don't think of you in such way." She rolled off her eyes and replied, "Yeah, yeah like I wanna fuck you with your small dick which ha-" "ROZA!" He screamed looking at her. "Okay! Okay! I am sorry. Geez, you should relax a bit. I swear even the people from 18th century used to curse unlike you. Chill dude." Said Rose giving a light pat on his shoulder. Dimitri mumbled something looking elsewhere.

A middle aged woman came to them with a dazzling smile. "Hi Rose! Is that you? Oh my god! You grew up so much. My, my who is this handsome young man? Your boyfriend perhaps?" Rose and Dimitri looked at each other's face and shouted a big NO. "No, no, no Mrs. Hughman! You got it all wrong. Dimitri and me are just good friends. Perhaps best friends. There is nothing between us." "Oh, my mistake." Mrs. Hughman chuckled as she apologized. After talking with them for few more minutes, she waved them goodbye and got lost in the crowd.

"Geez, old people now a days", Rose trailed off. "Wanna get out from here? She asked as Dimitri gave a short nod.

"Pheww. That was really bothersome" said Rose as she collapsed into the couch laying on it. Dimitri took a sit on the corner. "Come here", Rose said patting the sit beside her. "No, I am fine over here", he mumbled back.

Suddenly Dimitri felt something licked his foot and he jumped in alert causing Rose to fall off the couch. "What the hell was that for Dimitri?", she demanded. Dimitri was busy inspecting the 'object' which licked his foot. Under the couch a little cat peeked out its head and gave a small 'meow'. "Oh my pussy, come here", cooed Ellen as she took the kitten in her arms. Dimitri gave her a weird look, she shrugged off "What? It is a pussy after all" and she grinned. Dimitri ignored her. She continued to pat the kitten's head slowly which earned a soft purr from the little cat. Dimitri smiled and started rubbing the throat of the kitten and it closed its eyes due to the attention Dimitri was giving. "Kakoy milyy kot" Dimitri mumbled to the cat. "Whaaaaat?" Rose asked. "Look Russian speak English. E-N-G-L-I-S-H" Dimitri ignored her and concentrated on the cat.

"You know Roza you are just like a kitty. Cats are sensitive. They love comfort and it's the cute thing you can have in your life, but they can be ferocious as a tiger when they sense danger." Said Dimitri with a chuckle. She glared him inspecting her nails. "What do you mean to say?" asked Rose. He replied, "I mean to say, you are just like a cat. A koshka." "A what?" asked Rose again. "Koshka Roza, a cat." Rose's mouth formed an O shape.

"Like this if you continue, you will never find a girlfriend Dimitri", said Rose looking at him. "Nor you", he replied.

"Here's a deal! I'll get a girlfriend for you cause' I know you best. Your likes and dislikes. What do you think huh?" Dimitri looked like to be thinking for a moment then he said, "Mmm.. not a bad idea. Then I'll get one boyfriend for you too in exchange." "Yesssss! Then we both will be committed", was Rose's enthusiastic answer. "Then let's start from now what you say?" She asked and he gave a nod.

"Well, I have to go now, Roza", Dimitri said as he stood up. She walked him to the door. "Don't forget the deal Dimitri", Rose said with a grin. He smiled and shook his head a bit. "See you then, good night, Roza" He bid his farewell giving a hug to her which she gladly returned. "Yeah night, bye.", with a last look as Dimitri exited Rose closed the door softly as a smile played on her lips.

**Review please? :)**


End file.
